Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Kenapa.. Kenapa harus selalu Kyuhyun! Tawaran untuknya selalu ada padahal ia beberapa kali membatalkan jadwalnya karena sakit." / "KENAPA NAMJA LEMAH YANG MEMILIKI KESEHATAN PALING BURUK DIANTARA KAMI YANG SELALU MENDAPAT TAWARAN!" / Brothership


Title : Mianhae, Kyuhyunie

Chapter : Oneshoot

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Member SJ

Genre : Brothership/family

Rate : T

* * *

Pagi hari ini nampak begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar memancarkan sinarnya yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh dan jiwa. Udara sejuk memenuhi sudut-sudut kota yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon dan belum tercemar oleh polusi dari kendaraan bermotor.

Suasana yang hangat dan damai itu pun dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang menghuni salah satu apartemen dikawasan elit. Kini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyunie, bangunlah.. ppali.."

Namja yang dipanggil 'Kyuhyunie' itu masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

_**Sret!**_

Sungmin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang dongsaeng. Ia tersenyum saat melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang mirip seperti bayi kucing. Bergelung dengan tangan memeluk guling.

"Kyuhyunie, bangunlah. Hari ini jadwalmu padat kan. Kajja sarapan dulu."

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia sedikit menyipit saat sinar mentari masuk ke retina matanya.

"Nanti, Sungmin-hyung. Aku masih mengantuk." Namja paling muda diantara para member kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ppali.. sebentar lagi manajer hyung tiba.. mandi dan segera sarapan.."

Kembali dengan keterpaksaan, Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan enggan ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah garis didaerah dadanya.

"Sudah 6 tahun berlalu.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menelusuri lukanya yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

.

"Lho, Kyunie mana, hyung?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh mungil, Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang mandi. Kita sarapan sekarang saja." Sungmin menempati kursi kosong tepat disebelah Donghae.

_**Ting! Tong!**_

Suara bel terdengar ditengah acara menikmati sarapan pagi. Siwon yang dekat dengan pintu, bersukarela membukakan pintu.

"Lho? Manajer hyung?"

"Eoh? Siwonnie, ada disini juga." Namja yang baru datang itu masuk dan langsung meletakkan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal mereka.

Kangin langsung melihat dan membacanya. "80% jadwal untuk Kyunnie." Ia kembali membaca jadwal sampai akhir. "Untuk kami hanya 20% itu pun terbagi-bagi."

"Kyuhyun-ah dimana?" Sang manajer mencari-cari sosok sang magnae.

"Dia masih mandi, hyung." Ryeowook meletakkan segelas teh hangat didepan manajernya.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." Namja mungil itu tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun akhirnya datang untuk sarapan. Ia menyapa semua hyungdeul dan manajer hyung kemudian memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk berbuat usil pagi ini.

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

"Hyung, hari ini ada jadwal apa saja?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan jadwal dari manajer hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang." Kangin memakan sarapan didepannya.

'Super Junior sepertinya akan bubar. Sebagian membernya tidak aktif lagi diberbagai acara hiburan. Popularitas mereka padam, yang bersinar Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Namun diantara keduanya, Kyuhyun lah yang paling bersinar.'

Ingatan Kangin melayang saat semalam ia beserta dongsaeng yang lainnya membuka internet. Mereka menemukan berita seperti itu. Mau tak mau mereka pun merasa sedih.

'Apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka benar. Popularitas kami sudah meredup. Yang bersinar hanya Kyuhyunie dan Siwonie.' Bathin Kangin.

Ingatan Kangin buyar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

**_Cklek_**!

"Kyuhyun-ah, kamu sudah siap?" Seorang namja masuk ke ruangan dimana para member sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. "Cepatlah, kita hampir telat."

Kyuhyun, salah satu dari Lead Vocal di Super Junior hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia kembali kekamarnya untuk membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapan selama jadwal ia kerjakan. Belum sempat ia memakan sarapannya, sang manajer sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Bawalah ini untukmu makan disana. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu juga, Kyunnie." Sungmin menyerahkan kotak makanan ketangan Kyuhyun.

Wajah namja berumur 25 tahun itu merengut saat hyung tersayangnya mengingatkan hal yang ia tidak suka. Minum obat.

"Ne, Minie-hyung." Kyuhyun mengambil kotak tersebut lalu melangkah mendekati manajernya. "Aku berangkat."

"Ne, hati-hati." Sungmin melepas kepergian sang dongsaeng dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Manajer hyung.." Kangin mendekat kearah sang manajer.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku minta jadwal. Sudah beberapa hari ini bahkan beberapa minggu ini aku tidak beraktifitas." Kangin menyodorkan tangannya namun sang manajer tidak memberikan kertas jadwal yang diminta namja tegap itu.

"Kalian masih belum mendapatkan banyak jadwal. Hanya jadwal manggung untuk beberapa stasiun TV. Minggu ini Kyuhyun-ah yang banyak diminta untuk mengisi acara." Namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjabat sebagai Manajer Super Junior itu berkata sambil melihat selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Mwo? Jadi apa yang harus aku atau mungkin kami lakukan jika jadwal saja tidak ada?"

"Kalian lakukan apa saja. Sudah ada ijin dari Sooman-ssi jika kalian ingin pulang mengunjungi keluarga kalian."

_**Brak!**_

"Manajer hyung jangan bercanda, aku disini untuk bekerja." Emosi Kangin meluap sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan sang manajer.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kangin-ah. Tawaran yang masuk ke SM sebagian besar menginginkan Kyuhyun-ah yang mengisi acara mereka. Ada beberapa tawaran yang menginginkan kalian tampil bersama, namun waktunya bertepatan dengan jadwal Kyuhyun yang lain."

"Lalu kenapa manajer hyung tidak memasukkan jadwal kami bersama saja?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Ia sesungguhnya merasa kesal mendengar ucapan namja didepannya.

"Bayaran untuk jadwal Kyuhyun lebih besar daripada jadwal kalian bersama, maka dari itu pihak SM menolaknya dan memilih acara dimana Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengisi." Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai hal ini.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa harus selalu Kyuhyun?! Tawaran untuknya selalu ada padahal ia beberapa kali membatalkan jadwalnya karena sakit." Emosi Kangin mencapai puncak. "KENAPA NAMJA LEMAH YANG MEMILIKI KESEHATAN PALING BURUK DIANTARA KAMI YANG SELALU MENDAPAT TAWARAN?!"

_**Deg!**_

Ucapan Kangin barusan menohok hati Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun member yang lainnya pun kaget atas perkataan yang diucapkan oleh namja berbadan tegap tersebut.

"Kangin-ah ucapanmu sungguh keterlaluan." Manajer hyung menyambar tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena keringat yang keluar. "Kajja kita berangkat, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadwalmu hari ini sangatlah padat.

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namja kelahiran bulan Februari tersebut melangkah pergi dengan diam. Tak ada niatan untuk pamit kembali.

"Mianhae." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kangin keluar dari dorm dan pergi entah kemana. Member yang lain tidak ada yang berani mencegah kepergian namja bermarga Kim itu.

Kini suasana mendadak terasa sunyi. Mereka membutuhkan kehadiran Leeteuk agar bisa memperbaiki susasana sekarang ini.

"Kalian ada jadwal kan sekarang, bersiap-siaplah." Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Yang lainnya tetap diam.

'Kami membutuhkanmu, Teuki-hyung.'

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi malam. Bagi orang biasa, kini sudah waktunya untuk memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lelah. Namun tidak bagi seorang artis yang namanya sudah melambung tinggi. Mereka masih disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal yang didapatinya. Meskipun sang tubuh sudah berteriak minta istirahat, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Keadaan itu terjadi pada salah satu member boyband terkenal, Super Junior. Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun ia masih berada diluar dorm untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai artis.

Kini ia sedang melakukan pemotretan salah satu iklan. Jadwalnya yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan beristirahat. Tubuhnya, terutama paru-parunya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Yak, syuting hari ini sudah selesai." Seru seorang kameramen. Kemudian ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil meminum air mineralnya. "Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini,"

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dibibirnya meskipun ia sudah hampir tak punya tenaga lagi.

Kemudian sang kameramen pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk. Tak lama kemudian datang manager-nya dan menghampirinya.

"Kajja kita pulang, Kyuhyun-ah. Kamu harus segera beristirahat, besok jadwalmu masih sangat padat." Ia melihat raut kelelahan dari wajah anak asuhnya. Tapi ia juga sama lelahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Namja berambut coklat tua itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya manager saat mereka berada dimobil.

Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu fokus hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar. Berbagai pikiran menari-nari didalam otaknya. Kepalanya menjadi terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut-denyut.

Manager yang khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, menepuk bahu sang namja dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan bingung. "Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Ia tersadar dan tersenyum samar. "Ne, nan gwenchana, hyung." Namun terselip nada getir dan sedih dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kangin-ah hanya sedang emosi."

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu, hyung." Elak Kyuhyun. "Apa yang dikatakan Kangin-hyung memang benar."

Sang manager tidak dapat berkata lebih dari ini lagi. Selain sedang menyetir, ia pun tak bisa mengubah keadaannya.

.

.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu dorm terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa sang manager yang terlihat sangat lelah. Suasana didalam sungguh sunyi. 'Mungkin semuanya sudah tidur.'

Dengan setengah menyeret, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar. Sudah dapat ia pastikan bahwa didalam sana, Sungmin sudah tertidur.

Setelah menyimpan tasnya, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas juga botol berisi wine.

Meskipun perutnya belum diisi oleh makanan apapun, ia tetap meminum wine tersebut. Segelas demi segelas ia meminum cairan yang bisa membuat mabuk seseorang, hingga tak sadar ia menghabiskan dua botol wine.

'Sakit.'

Rasa sakit itu masih ada dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan meskipun sebanyak apapun ia meminum obatnya. Rasa sakit yang tak seorang pun dapat menyembuhkannya.

'KENAPA NAMJA LEMAH YANG MEMILIKI KESEHATAN PALING BURUK DIANTARA KAMI YANG SELALU MENDAPAT TAWARAN?!'

Ingatannya kembali melayang saat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dimana ia mendengar ucapan yang sangat menyakitkan dari orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya.

'Sebegitu bencinya kah hyung padaku karena masalah pekerjaan?'

Tes

Setetes airmata melesak keluar dari matanya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya. Kini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit akibat ucapan yang dilontarkan oeh seseorang yang selalu ia sayangi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ada seseorag dibalik pintu yang melihat dan mengamatinya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum wine. Sudah hampir 4 botol ia habiskan, akibatnya sekarang rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

Kini ia terduduk dikasurnya, tidak bergerak sedikitpun menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ditempat tidur.

_**Tok! Tok! Tokk!**_

"Kyuhyunie, apa kamu sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara Sungmin dari balik pintu. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menyahutnya.

"Ne, hyung."

Setelah langkah suara hyung sekamarnya itu tidak terdengar lagi, Kyuhyun bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap dengan jadwal hari ini.

Saat dikamar mandi, raut sendu kembali terlihat ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap guratan di tubuhnya lagi. Kalimat menyakitkan itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Sakit kembali menyerangnya lagi.

"Ukh.."

.

"Sudah siap, Kyuhyunie?" Manager hyung kembali menanyakan kesiapan artis didikannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Member yang lain masih terdiam. Kangin tidak menatap sekalipun kearah Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ah ada jadwal untuk kalian hari ini." Manager hyung meletakkan selembar kertas diatas meja makan.

"MWO?! Ini tidak salah?" Teriak Shindong.

Kangin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kemudian mendekat dan membaca isi kertas tersebut. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

_**Brak!**_

"Kalian sudah mempermainkan kami." Kangin berseru sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kangin-ah, kami tidak mempermainkan kalian. Bukankah kemarin kamu menginginkan jadwal kan. Aku berikan sekarang." Manager hyung terlihat marah kali ini.

"Berikan jadwal yang sepantasnya, bukan seperti ini. Kami penyanyi yang harus tampil dipanggung, bukan pelawak."

"Itu karena permintaan dari pihak televisi untuk membawakan sebuah acara dimana kalian harus berlaku lucu."

Terdengar teriakan antara Kangin dan sang manager. Kepala Kyuhyun yang memang terasa sakit, kini menjadi lebih sakit. Semuanya nampak berputar.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah menangis melihat percekcokan keduanya. Sungmin, Siwon dan Shindong hanya diam, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadwal dia selalu berbeda dengan kami. Saat bernyanyi pun ia yang paling banyak bagiannya sedangkan kami hanya pengiringnya. Itu tak adil buat kami terutama aku." Namja bertubuh besar dan tegap itu meracau tidak jelas dan membanting gelas yang ia ambil diatas meja. "Apa bedanya dengan kami, hah?"

Kangin yang sudah kalap, hendak mendorong bahkan memukul namja yang sering mengatur jadwalnya selama ini. Sang manager dan yang lainnya terkejut atas tindakan Kangin.

_**Bruk!**_

**Duk!**

Terdengar suara seperti orang terjatuh dan menghantam sesuatu.

"OMO! Kyuhyunie!" Terdengar pekikan dari namja bertubuh mungil, Ryeowook.

Yang lainnya shock melihat keadaan sang magnae saat ini. Tubuhnya ambruk dilantai dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah akibat terantuk tembok.

Sungmin segera mendekat dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia semakin panik saat mendapati Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tersebut berharap sang magnae segera sadar.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunie bangunlah.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang trlihat pucat.

Namja berwajah aegyo itu menghembuskan napas lega saat mata sang magnae bergerak hendak terbuka. Ia semakin senang ketika mata itu benar-benar terbuka.

"Kyu.. gwenchana?"

"Hhyung.. akh.." Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan sakit dikepala juga paru-parunya.

"Waeyo Kyuhyunie?"

Siwon sedang berusaha menghubungi ambulans ketika yang lainnya mengerubungi sang magnae. Sedangkan Kangin hanya terpaku dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Akh.. hhh.. hh.." matanya menutup sebelah ketika aliran darah menyentuh mata kanannya. "Ssakit.. ukhh.. hyung.."

"Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunie.. Jebal.." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan sang dongsaeng yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Lebih baik kita segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, hyung." Ucap Donghae dengan airmata mengalir deras.

Siwon mengangkat dengan hati-hati tubuh ringkih tersebut. Airmata berkumpul dipelupuk matanya saat melihat wajah dongsaeng-nya yang begitu pucat. Ia tak menghiraukan kemejanya kotor dengan darah Kyuhyun.

.

Hampir 2 jam Kyuhyun berada di UGD. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dokter ataupun suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_**Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Terdengar langkah kaki menghiasi lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit. Terlihat 3 orang namja sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya seorang namja dengan berambut cepak.

"Aniyo, hyung. Sampai saat ini belum ada seorang dokter pun yang keluar." Jawab Sungmin.

_**Dugh!**_

Terdengar bunyi pukulan pada tembok. Sepertinya seorang namja cantik memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok yang berada disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku, Sungminie?" Tanya Heechul.

Heechul, Leeteuk dan Yesung mendapat ijin dari komandannya agar bisa menjenguk sang magnae. Mereka diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk berada diluar mengingat sikap mereka selama berada disana sangat baik.

"Tenanglah, Heechul-hyung." Ucap Yesung.

Sungmin terlihat ragu. Begitu pula dengan member yang lainnya.

"Hanya ada kesalahpahaman antara aku dan Kangin-ah, alhasil Kyuhyun-ah yang terkena akibatnya." Ucap sang manager tiba-tiba.

"Maksud manager hyung, Kangin-ah yang melakukannya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

Kemudian manager hyung menjelaskan kronologinya dari awal hingga menyebabkan insiden tersebut terjadi. Heechul terlihat menahan amarahnya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun apapun yang terjadi padanya ia juga tak bisa menerimanya.

Kangin hanya tertunduk dikursinya. Ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Penyesalan terasa direlung hatinya saat melihat darah mengalir dari luka dikepalanya.

_**Cklek!**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Tanya Donghae yang saat itu berdiri dekat dengan pintu UGD.

"Luka dikepalanya tidak terlalu dalam. Namun keadaan paru-paru Kyuhyun-ssi sangat lemah. Paru-parunya mengalami kolaps hampir saja semakin mengempis jika tidak segera ditangani." Sang dokter menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun kepada member dan manager hyung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Harusnya jika paru-paru Kyuhyun-ssi sudah mengalami pengempisan dia harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk ditangani. Setidaknya panggil dokter kesana."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun menahan sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ssi akan saya pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kalian boleh menjaganya namun usahakan jangan mengganggu istirahatnya."

Tak lama keluarlah ranjang dorong yang diatasnya terdapat Kyuhyun dengan sebuah perban yang melingkar dikepalanya. Nampak sebuah masker oksigen menutupi hidung bangirnya.

Semuanya nampak sedih melihat keadaan sang magnae. Kesedihan kini meliputi member Super Junior.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Lho Kyu? Kapan kamu sadarnya? Masih ingat aku? Ingat hobi dan kesukaanku?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tersadar dari setengah jam yang lalu hanya memandang hyung hyperactive-nya itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jangan tersenyum? Masih ingat aku?" Donghae menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

Mendengar suara ribut, mau tak mau member yang lainnya pun terbangun. Serentak semuanya mengerubungi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir. Takut-takut jika sang magnae mengalami amnesia.

"Aku panggilkan dokter." Ucap Sungmin sambil melesat keluar.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?" Tanya seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini meninggalkannya karena kewajibannya sebagai warga negara. Leeteuk.

Matanya terasa panas melihat ketiga sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan keberadaannya. Si cinderella sedari tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela. Sepertinya ia masih berusaha meredam amarahnya.

Cklek!

Masuklah seorang namja berpakaian putih dengan seorang perawat dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Sungmin. Dokter tersebut langsung mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tolong beri saya tempat untuk memeriksa pasien."

Sang dokter melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin. Ia memeriksa luka dan keadaan paru-paru Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang serius terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat tenang dan tidak gusar sama sekali. Membuat yang lainnya ikut merasa tenang juga.

"Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit? Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa masih terasa sesak?" Kembali namja berstatus sebagai magnae itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menggeleng saja, magnae. Jawab pertanyaan Uisa dengan baik dan benar." Ucap Yesung dengan mimik seriusnya.

"Tidak ada yang serius dengan kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi. Luka dikepalanya pun sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja untuk kali ini tolong perhatikan kegiatannya, paru-parunya tidak seperti dulu kala, keadaannya berbeda. Saya harap apa yang saya katakan bisa dimengerti."

"Kami mengerti, Uisa." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Duo pabo." Gumam Heechul.

Sepeninggal Dokter, kini manager hyung harus menghadapi beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya ia yang akan menjadi korban kali ini.

"Manager hyung sudah tahu kan kondisi Kyuhyunie seperti apa.." ucap Leeteuk.

"Apa manager hyung lupa bahwa Kyuhyunie bukan seperti kita.." ucap Yesung.

"Apa manager hyung lupa bahwa anak buahmu bukan hanya si jelek itu saja.." Heechul ikut menatap tajam sang manager.

Sang manager hanya meringis melihat ketiga namja dihadapannya. "Kalian jangan menyalahkan aku. Pihak SM yang menginginkannya.."

"Aish..." ucap Heechul, meskipun kini berada dalam penampilan bak seorang tentara, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan dan cantik.

"Apa ada yang dibutuhkan, Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia beralih duduk diranjang sang magnae.

"Minumlah dulu." Sungmin menyodorkan segelas air putih dan langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Namja berkelahiran bulan Februari tersebut meminum habis air yang terisi digelas.

"Hyung sejak kapan disini?" Kyuhyun menatap sang leader.

"Sejak kamu masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Jangan membuat kami bertiga khawatir, Kyuhyunie." Telunjuk Leeteuk mencolek hidung bangir Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-hyung, penampilanmu bagus mirip tentara." Nama berkepala besar itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut sang magnae.

"Sekarang hyung memang seorang tentara, Kyuhyunie." Jawab Yesung.

"Heh, magnae.." Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat bahwa Heechul kini sedang menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berpura-pura seperti itu.."

Ucapan Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam tak berkutik. Ia lupa bahwa hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa ia kelabui.

"Jika memang sudah tak sanggup, bilang pada manager atau yang lainnya. Jangan berpura-pura kuat, kamu ingin membuat yang lainnya khawatir, heh?! JAWAB AKU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Heenim?!"

"Kamu ingin bersikap kuat dengan terus-terusan memenuhi jadwal padahal tubuhmu sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Sebegitu kurangnya kah uang yang kamu miliki sekarang?"

"..."

"Atau sebegitu ingin popularitasnya nama-"

"HENTIKAN!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan yang lainnya mau tak mau kaget mendengar seruan sang magnae. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berurai airmata.

"Aku tidak ingin dianggap lemah! Itu alasanku. Bukan uang atau popularitas yang aku cari." Mata Kyuhyun kini berkilat marah. Membuat Heechul sedikit tersentak dan tertegun melihatnya. "Awalnya aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua jadwal yang terus mendatangiku. Aku sudah ingin beristirahat, namun jadwal kembali memenuhiku setiap harinya. Aku juga manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat juga. Namun... Namun setelah mendengar perkataan Kangin-hyung, aku menolak untuk beristirahat meskipun aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku bukan namja lemah yang diharuskan membatasi kegiatannya."

"Pabo..." komentar Heechul.

"Apa hyung bilang?"

Heechul menatap sang magnae dengan tatapan mencemooh dan mengejek. "Pabo. Kau.. Magnae pabo!"

"Heenim, hentikan." Leeteuk menengahi keduanya. Ia menghela napas sebentar kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tajam hyung-nya yang cantik.

"Kyuhyunie..." Kyuhyun masih bergeming, menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk. "Kyuhyunie.."

"Hyung ingin memarahiku juga?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia tersenyum saat wajah sang magnae sedikit rileks ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami pun jika berada dalam kondisi itu pasti ingin beristirahat apalagi tubuhmu yang memang..."

Kalimat Leeteuk terpotong oleh Kyuhyun. "Lemah.. itu yang ingin hyung katakan?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan membelai surai kecoklatan yang sudah terlihat memanjang. Tatapan miris hampir Leeteuk perlihatkan ketika tangannya menyentuh perban yang membebat kepala sang magnae.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Jangan salah paham dan jangan memotong perkataan orang lain, itu tidak sopan magnae.."

Member yang lainnya hanya diam saat melihat interaksi antara leader dan sang magnae. Mereka tak ingin ikut campur meskipun pembicaraan mereka terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Memang seperti itu kan, hyung.. tubuhku.. tubuh sial ini sangat merepotkan.. gara-gara tubuh ini aku tidak bisa leluasa bekerja.. gara-gara tubuh ini aku tidak bebas bernyanyi sesuka hati.. gara-gara tubuh ini membuat yang lainnya kehilangan pekerjaan.. gara-gara tubuh ini..."

"Sssst.. jangan berbicara begitu, hal seperti itu sangat tidak pantas dikatakan oleh seseorang seperti kita. Apalagi olehmu.."

Leeteuk membenarkan letak selimut sang magnae. "Bukankah kamu selalu mensyukuri apa yang diberikan dikehidupanmu yang kedua ini? Tubuhmu, nyawamu, napasmu.. bukankah kamu selalu mensyukurinya.."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mendengarkan setiap perkataan sang leader dengan seksama. Tubuh dan pikirannya sangat lelah saat ini.

"Meskipun saat ini tubuhmu tidak bisa bertahan lama seperti dulu, tapi kamu masih bisa bernyanyi dan menari bersama-sama dengan kami. Jadi janganlah menyalahkan tubuhmu itu." Leeteuk kembali mengusap kepala sang magnae. "Tubuh yang kamu sebut 'sial' dan 'lemah' itu mampu membuat oranglain terhibur dan kami sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tapi karena kehadiranku, hyungdeul yang lainnya tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.. Kangin-hyung bilang..."

"Aish... apa yang dikatakan Kangin itu salah, ia sedang emosi, lupakan kata-katanya.." Kyuhyun hendak berucap namun terpotong oleh ucapan namja cantik didepannya. "Dia akan meminta maaf setelah pulang dari jadwalnya."

Kangin tidak sempat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun lagi dikarena jadwal yang harus ia penuhi. Jadi sampai saat ini, namja berjulukan Racoon itu belum bertemu dengan sang magnae.

"Soal pekerjaan yang hilang, rezeki kita masing-masing sudah ada yang mengaturnya, Kyuhyunie. Tuhan itu Maha Adil." Siwon memulai ceramah gratisnya. Namun tidak ada yang menolak bahkan menyelanya. "Mungkin saat ini, Tuhan ingin memberimu ujian dengan dibanyakannya pekerjaanmu. Banyaklah berdoa setiap pagi dan harinya."

"Baru kali ini ceramahmu tidak membosankan, Siwonie." Ucap Yesung dengan nada datarnya.

"Jangan berbicara begitu dengan wajah datarmu, sungguh mengesalkan." Ucap Heechul.

_**Cklek!**_

Datanglah seorang namja dengan sebuah topi menutupi kepalanya. Seorang namja yang sempat membencinya karena pekerjaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kangin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap, kemudian membuang tatapan mereka kearah lain. Entah karena malu atau apa, yang pasti suasana disana sangat canggung.

"Kangin-ah..." Leeteuk memanggil Kangin dan memintanya mendekat. Saat sudah mendekat, Leeteuk berdehem sebentar. "Ingat apa yang kita bicarakan."

Kangin menghela napas dan member tatapan, apakah-aku-harus-melakukannya-hyung?

"Kamu harus melakukannya, Kangin-ah, tindakanmu sangat salah."

Kangin semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae atas semua ucapanku, Kyuhyun-ah.. aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya.

"Aku hanya iri melihatmu. Banyak orang yang menginginkan kamu mengisi acaranya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka, Super Junior yang bersinar hanya namamu dan Siwonie saja, sedangkan kami sudah semakin padam.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang hyung dengan mata besarnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendengarkan kata-kata seperti itu dari hyung yang sudah ia anggap akan merebut pacarnya jika mereka diperkenalkan kelak.

"Aku tampil dengan membawa nama Super Junior, hyung. Bukan namaku sendiri." Kyuhyun merengut. "Dan hyung jangan percaya ucapan mereka, nama hyungdeul tidak ada yang padam. Bukankah kita masih punya E.L.F kan. Jadi hyung jang berpikiran seperti itu.."

Kangin menatap sang magnae dengan matanya yang basah dan berair, meskipun tak ada airmata yang meluncur dipipinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang magnae.

"Dasar magnae nakal.."

"Awww.. hyung jangan mengacak rambutku.. hyung harus tanggung jawab!"

Kangin terdiam dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang ekspresi kesal namun terlihat lucu dimata Kangin. "Wajah kesalmu itu sungguh manis, Kyu~~~"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Merah karena senang dan malu sekaligus. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada.

"Kangin-hyung menjijikan!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lainnya. Mereka sangat gemas dengan kelakuakn sang magnae yang nakal ini.

Semuanya kembali ke kondisi semula. Hari kembalinya Heechul pun tidak diwarnai dengan adanya pertengkaran antar member. Semuanya aman terkendali.

~ F I N ~

Review-nya yah. Maaf malah bikin oneshoot. UD lagi progres sih, cuman selingan dulu sebentar. Maaf banyak typo, ga edit lagi.. :3


End file.
